1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for removing and preventing the formation of an oxide on the surface of a metal wire. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition for removing an oxide on the surface of a metal wire formed in the process of manufacturing a circuit for a semiconductor, or a circuit for a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light-emitting diode (LED) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, and preventing the formation of the oxide.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal wiring circuits used in semiconductor circuits or in circuits for liquid crystal display (LCD), light emitting diode (LED) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices become more and more miniaturized in their structures as the circuits become integrated.
Meanwhile, metals such as Al, Ti, Cu, Ag and Au have been used as the materials of metal wire. Among these, Cu has been widely used over various fields due to its excellent electrical conductivity and relatively low costs. However, Cu is very readily oxidized even in the atmosphere, therefore, the surface of a wire using Cu becomes covered with an oxide as it passes through a unit process that progresses wiring. In other words, the surface of a wire using Cu becomes covered with an oxide as it passes through a heat treatment process capable of depositing a low dielectric material, an exposure process capable of determining the shape of a metal wire using a photosensitive material, an etching process capable of forming a metal wiring film after the exposure process, and a peeling-off process removing the photosensitive material remaining on the surface of the metal wiring film after the etching process. However, such an oxide lowers electrical conductivity of Cu itself, increases electrical resistance, and eventually, makes it difficult to obtain a fine low voltage circuit structure. Consequently, Cu has not been used as a metal used in circuits for OLED display devices so far.
Therefore, finer metal circuit wiring may be obtained when electrical conductivity of a metal wire itself can be maintained by removing an oxide on the surface of a metal wire formed while passing through such various processes. However, metal oxide film and metal film have very similar properties, and selectively removing the metal oxide has not been possible so for.